


Nemesis

by 45corleone



Series: Nemesis [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45corleone/pseuds/45corleone
Summary: AU A new power comes to set new limitations on the universe will they be stopped?
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson
Series: Nemesis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031871





	1. Rise of the Archontes

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the works from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Ben Tennyson is driving towards Mr Smoothies after taking care of a minor squable on undertown, he parks his car and walks towards the tables where he sees his cousin Gwen Tennyson who is reading and has 2 smoothies

''Hi Dweeb! Now drinking 2 smoothies?''

''No! This is mine! That one is yours!''

''What flavor?''

''Guess!''

''Hmm!''

''I am not pranking you!''

''I know! We are now adults after all!''

He zips and makes a face

''Very funny! Sour lemon!''

Gwen giggles

''Well, I still want to have fun!''

''Just don't cry foul when I get back at you!''

''We'll see!................So where's your partner?''

''Doing paperwork, he is a stickler for procedure, and he is the oficial plumber''

''In other words you stuck him up with work''

''Yeah!..........It is time you know''

''I know.........I am nervous''

''We have faced worse Gwen''

''I know....but these are our parents.......how will they take?''

''Doesn't matter Gwen.......we are ready!''

''But you would still prefer to face Vilgax without the omnitrix''

''Of course!''

and they both laugh

''My brave hero!''

''Don't tell me you don't feel the same!''

''We're talking about you!''

''About both of us!''

''I wonder if we shouldn't let sleeping dogs lie''

''I wondered myself Dweeb, but I no longer want to hide''

Gwen holds Ben's hand and

''Me too Doofus! Me too!''

and they nod and get up.

Ben arrives at Gwen's house and parks

''Why talk to my parents first?''

''Well they are closer, your mom will be the hardest to convince and I hope uncle Frank can dissuade my dad''

Gwen rolls her eyes

''And if my dad is the hardest to convince?''

''We'll still be starting with him''

''Let's go Doofus!''

\------------Ben gets out of the car and opens the door for Gwen and walk towards her house-----------Mom! I'm home! I brought Ben! When does dad get home?---------I'm already here! Hi Ben!----------Hi uncle Frank!---------So the 2 of you had to save the world?----------No dad!.......we want to talk with you...both of you!----------Oh? About?----------Something important!--------------Frank Tennyson raises an eyebrow------------Must be serious!-------------Somewhat----------Oookkaaayyy! Natalie the kids want to talk to us--------------Can't it wait?-----------No!----------Now I am intrigued and worried....is it life and death?-----------No!---------Then wait after dinner...will you stay Ben?-----------Uh yeah!------------Gwen turns to Ben and gives him a mild glare------------But we still prefer to talk to you already--------Very well.....so what's going on that's so important?-------------Ben strtaightens up and stand before his aunt and uncle------------Aunt Natalie, uncle Frank I would like to ask for your permission to see Gwen---------You already see her almost everyday Ben, you don't need our permission!---------Not like that uncle Frank!...as....as.....her boyfriend!------------Very funny Ben! Nice prank!--------I'm serious aunt Natalie!------------You are cousins, you can not be on a romantic relationship!-------------But we are!----------WHAT? You can't! It's inmoral! it's wrong! It's unnatural!-----------Mom! We love each other!-----------You are children! You don't know what you are doing!------------We know what we are doing mom!------------Really? Do we know his family? Does he have vices? Does he has done anything worthwhile?----------Mom! of course you know.........wait! are you pranking me?-------------Natalie starts giggling-------------Of course Silly Bean!.........of course you know you will not be able to travel to all states....you'lll be breaking the law...........and you have our permission Ben.........you will be mocked you know...how?------------We'll ignore them...and if they try to get physical...well-----------Face them head on? Typical male Tennyson fearless and saving the world----------Natalie turns towards her husband----------I can understand why Gwen fell for you, as for you it's obvious!----------Mom!----------I doubt he can find a girl as beutiful as you Gwen------------Gwen blushes as red as her hair------------It's not just because of that mom!--------------I know dear....just reminding him he has a catch!--------------I know aunt Natalie!------------Ben I am not a brainless bimbo!-----------I know, but you're with me!...I am the luckiest guy in the world----------Gwen smiles--------------Don't you forget it!-------------So who else have you told?--------------Nobody uncle Frank!------------Not even your grandfather? I am shocked!--------We wanted to do this right......you should be the first--------------So Carl and Sandra don't know!-----------Not yet....we plan to go later------------Good Sandra! Is impatiently waiting-----------Wait? They already know?------------Natalie starts giggling----------Silly Bean of course we do! You thought you were so clever thinking you had pulled the wool over our eyes, we are not blind........we did get worried when you started dating Kevin Levin and Ben started his casanova phase----------We were looking for ourselves aunt Natalie....and we did-----------Gwen smiles and Natalie looks at Ben-----------Just a warning Ben....if you hurt my baby I will kill you, omnitrix or no omnitrix-----------I will never hurt Gwen!-----------Even possesed he would never hurt me Mom!------------Good!-----------Mom1 Do you have a list of questions and statements for my suitors?----------Of course I do!....I won't be able to use them all-----------So I won't be as mortified as if it were somebody else-----------He already is family.......we already know what to expect and he knows what to expect-----------That's true Dw...errh Gwen!------------Come on! I'll finish preparing diner so you can go to Ben's house and make it oficial----------I'll help mom!---------Good you must start learning how to work a kitchen-----------Mom! Ben will have to cook also----------Of course! Then you'l have to fix up his messes----------both women giggle and Ben and Frank look at each other------------Are you sure about this Ben?-----------Yes!-----------Your funeral--------------after diner Ben and Gwen prepare to go to see his parents------------So my parents already know?-----------They suspect Ben, they will still give you the third degree-----------But why?----------You must understand Ben......if the 2 of you get in a fight or separate it may tear the family apart----------Dad! I know you will stand by me, but I doubt it will come to that!---------What makes you think we'll stand by you? We may stand by Ben...we know what he's geting!-----------DAD!---------Don't worry silly bean! Your aunt and uncle will stand by you, since they know what you're geting-------------I'm glad you find the humor in all of this------------Well the two of you must understand, we won't be able to tell our jokes because you already know them-----------Gwen rolls her eyes----------Anyway say hi to your parents from us Ben, and don't take too long, just because you have made it oficial, it doesn't mean we have given you carte blanche-------------Understood uncle Frank----------and Gwen and Ben get in the car and drive off.

In deep space Vilgax is staring at his fleet giving orders to make sure he will quell a rebellion with swift brutallity and send a message to other rebels that disenssion will not be tolerated, he also wants to finish this soon so he can device a new plan or get a new robot to obtain the omnitrix from Ben Tennyson, he gives final orders and waits for results, Psyphon aproaches him-----------Great Vilgax! I must report-----------The fleet has already finished?-----------No great one! The instruments are giving anomalous readings--------------Find out what it is and nullify it!-----------Yes great one!--------------suddenly a group of robed figures apear in front of Vilgax-----------Guards! Dispose of these intruders!-------------Yes great one!-----------but before the guards can do anything they desintegrate-------------Call more guards!----------Yes great one!----------Do not waste your time! They'll be disposed inmediatly--------------Who are you? How dare you come to my ship-------------We are the Archontes and we go where we please-----------Then prepare to be eliminated....I am master of the universe------------You are not........WE ARE!------------I will not be intimidated!......uuurrrggghhh!!--------Great one what is happening?-----------Psyphon looks terrified as Vilgax seems to whiter and turn into a smaller, weaker version of himself-------------Psyphon! Help me!--------Psyphon helps Vilgax stand-------------Return him to his glorious self or we'll d--------------Do not make demands, you are in no position to make them-------------What do you want?---------------We have observed there are devices that change beings into other diferent ones........and you want one and have been causing destruction-------------It is my right as the master!--------------We can not allow this! We have been complaint for too long.....as the most destructive of all we are taking you down first-------------You have no right!-----------We can do as we wish!-------------And you will allow other beings to continue to use these devices-----------We are still debating how to deal with the others-------Shouldn't you test which side uses the devices better?---------------How could that be done?-------------A contest between a champion of one side and the champion of the other....the one that wins keeps the device.......it should be used by the best.......being-------------A contest! Intriguing! If your side loses you would not get the device ever! Are you prepared?-------------You will take it away regardless, I need to be restored-------------No! You dared raise your hand against us, you'll continue your pennance....by the way your sensors will not record anything that will help you overcome us, we are beyond you------------Vilgax curses inwardly---------How many sides are there in these aberrations?---------Many but it can be clasified to 2 sides------------Wich ones?--------------Azmuth and Ben Tennyson are the biggest infractors, they have the device that has more species--------and on the other side.............Dr. Psychobos and Albedo have tried to nullify the device.......Albedo has been stuck in human form trying to save people-------------Why do you want the device?------------So I can comunicate better with other species--------------We are not naive.....you want to use the device as a weapon as the beings called Psychobos and Albedo, Azmuth and Tennyson have saved lives...unlike you-----------Vilgax curses------------But you are right, the contest should be done by 2 champions, one of each side, Tennyson in one side and Albedo on the other, the side that wins will keep its devices--------------But Albedo has problems with his device!------------the beings seem quiet when Dr. Psychobos and Albedo apear----------Who calls the greatest genius in the universe Dr. Psychobos?-------------HA! I am the greatest genius in the universe, me Albedo!-----------You are unable to unlock from your human form! Nor can you make a functioning omnitrix!-------------We are the Archontes and you have been selected for a contest------------What contest?------------Against Ben Tennyson....the winner will keep the omnitrix-------------Who are you?-------------He is Vilgax!----------What? What happened to you?-------Them!------------Dr. Psychobos and Albedo look at the beings and tense-----------My omnitrix is damaged and........-------------You will repair it....with the help of the others on your side--------------Albedo looks at his companions and sighs------------We'll need time-------------We still have to talk to the other side and then come up with a date for the contest-------------they nod and begin to deliberate, while they don't trust each other but know they must work together, but they plot how to get rid of the others. And a new battle begins to form.


	2. Setting the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The archontes meet with the players

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Galvan Prime, the laboratory of the First Creator, Azmuth is lost in thought as he is concentrating on the creation of parts for a new device, or equations to explain the nature of the universe, or anything and everything; when he senses more than sees or feels a presence and finally they apear, beings in robes, Azmuth looks at them and in what is suposed to be a raised eyebrow---------Yes? Who are you?----------We are the archontes!-----------Why have you come here? What do you want?-----------We have observed the use of a device that can change a being's DNA....you created it!---------Yes I did! I created it as a way to help species to comunicate more easily----------Just that?-------------And to preserve the DNA of endangered species--------------You are sharing information very willingly and without fear........are you so sure you can stop us or that we do not present danger?--------------I have observed that your powers dwarf the ones I know.........I have no way of stoping you....and you can extract information without effort......I choose the most efficient way------------Unlike your rivals you are more reasonable------------Wich rivals?------------Them!------------in what seems a tear of time and space Azmuth looks at Albedo, Dr. Psychobos and a very diminished Vilgax------------Did you do that to Vilgax?------------Yes....he tried to.....submit us...we showed him the error of his ways-------------Understood.......so I repeat what do you want?------------Have you told us all the reasons for creating the omnitrix?--------------He created it as a weapon!---------And as a form to humilliate other species!------------It can be viewed as a weapon on how it is used....but I must point out that just because other species may seem to have superpowers, it is only due to the fact that they have evolved in an envoirement that you need those traits.......and my former assistant is the one that tried to have "ültimate" forms to be better weapons......as for humilliating other species.....you created a device to have the predators of the species in the omnitrix to help hunt down the wielder.....you 2 are more interested in hurting and killing other species--------------No! That...that's not the reason I-------------You have been observed, we know the truth......you have altruistic motives Azmuth....but you have not considered the consequences oft the change in the DNA and his body of the wielder------------I have done so!......The omnitrix repairs the DNA and body of the wielder despite the fact that the posible damage would be at the molecular level on one cell after a million changes-------------But the posibility exists.........specially in the other devices------------I have nothing to do with those devices! And I strongly opose their existence,,,,due to the fact that it does not protect the wielder-------------That is why we are talking to you.........we want to hold a contest between 2 champions, Albedo is one of the champions the other is....Ben Tennyson!-------------I do not order Ben Tennyson, what he does, he does of his own free will.....and I doubt he will go into a contest just for fun-------------The champion that wins will be allowed to keep his device and continue to use it-------Azmuth looks at his oponents-----------Ben Tennyson uses the omnitrix to help beings, to save worlds...even the universe....why would anyone consider to take away the omnitrix...specially since his oponent only wants to harm and cause destruction-------------Are you afraid he will lose?-------------Only cheaters do not fear loss.........why are you doing this? I can trully say that Ben Tennyson uses the omnitrix for good------------We must regulate the universe.....the one callled Ben Tennyson has used the devices more times than anyone...has even destroyed one------------Yes to avoid that it would be used for evil........does that not show selfness?----------But almost inmediatly took another device------To protect his friends from a warlord-------------We must be certain of their worthyness-----------And you...why agree to this?--------We don't have much choice....although would you consider another incentive?-------------I will never give you anything!-----------Not you Azmuth! Our organizers---------What do you want?-----------The side that wins will get their wishes fullfilled--------------Why would we agree to this?------------We lowly beings need incentives oh great ones! Otherwise we do not do our best----------Your existence does not count?--------------But we intrigue you...otherwise you would have desintegrated us a long time ago-----------everybody looks at Vilgax, he smirks, the beings seem quiet untill finally--------------Very well, but there will be limitations on your wishes------------- _I will ask for my body with even more improvements-------------I will have Azmuth as my personal slave!-----------I will finally get rid of this filthy human body! And the tittle of First Creator!-----------_ I can not compromise for Ben Tennyson, you will have to ask him yourselves-------------He will agree, we can be persuasive-----------and Azmuth just observes--------Oh Great ones! we need time to repair our device--------You'll have time to do so! The contest will not be right now-----------Vilgax and the others nod and look at each other to prepare and insure a victory. Azmuth keeps his council, but he knows he will need to make improvements on the functionallity of the omnitrix.

2 weeks later on earth, Gwen and Ben meet outside their favorite Mr Smoothies----------So Dweeb how was school?-----------Fine Doofus! I finally got into the pace of study at coillege level----------Well I still strugle, but I don't think I'll do badly-----------Gwen rolls her eyes-----------So I'll tutor you----------Ben smirks-------Only if you want to.........I joined astudy group----------Ben! I can still tutor you!------------I know Gwen but I don't want to hold you back!----------Gwen punches his arm-------Don't take responsibility for the world Doofus! That's how Ben Jerk-face became a jerk.......It's okay to ask for help-----------Wich is what I did....I asked for help-----------But not to me!----------I always come to you Gwen! I just wanted to be more advanced when you tutor me-------------Fine!...It is a good method though------------I knew you would like it-------But you still have to make it up to me!------------What does Mylady wish for?------------A weekend for ourselves!----------Of course!...But it will have to be after finals-------Right! In fact by then the weather will be perfect for the beach!-----------Yes it will! You look great in your black bikiny! Or maybe go to a nude beach!----------BEN! NO!! Get your mind out of the gutter!-----------It was worth a shot-----------I'll not tell my parents so they do not revoke your priviliges--------------I'll be good!----------the both smirk when suddenly the sky darkens and a voice is heard------------People of earth we are the Archontes, we have been observing what has transpired on your planet and others, we have decided to limit the use of the device called the omnitrix to one person and the way to do that is a contest between 2 champions.....one is the being called Albedo who is being asisted by dr. Psychobos and Vilgax and the other champion is the human called Ben Tennyson, who will be asisted by the galvan known as Azmuth, the side that wins will also get other prizes, does Ben Tennyson acept the challenge?---------------Ben frows and finally says-----------Why should I? I have nothing to prove! Besides the others are cheaters...I don't trust them!--------Then you forfeit the contest and Albedo and his team win and you will not keep the omnitrix-------------Suddenly Azmuth apears in a teleportian efect-------------Ben! You must acept the challenge!------------But why! Who are these archontes?------------A very powerful raze, they have nearly nullified Vilgax----------You're kidding!----------No! They may rival the celestialsappiens on power and have agreed to grant wishes to Albedo and the rest........they have said that there will be limits but they may still get an advantage!----------Maybe you can nullifie them,or Alien X------------I can not, I do not know their limits and Alien X is unreliable-----------Well I have defeated Albedo before so------------I also have to warn you Ben that they are working together and may come up with something devious-------------I know, but you will be supporting me--------------It will be risky Ben, these beings are very powerful and somewhat unpredictable, they are what you call a wild card--------------But I have no choice do I?...............I acept the challenge!-------------Very good the contest will be in thirty of your days or in the unit of time you call month, the place will be on what you call the abandoned wharehouse in the outskirts of town, with the public you determine, the rest of the earth population will be able to see the contest on the devices you call television and internet...we will return in a month------------Ben turns to Azmuth-----------You don't know who these guys are?-----------No!-----------How can you be so sure they are so powerful?------------Azmuth pulls a holodisc from his pocket--------Look at Vilgax!--------------That's Vilgax? What happened to him?-------------The archontes happened, they desintegrated his guards and we are unable to scan them----------Could they be celestialsappiens?---------------Celestialsappiens are not so asertive Ben.....they are an evolved raze Ben and we can not stop them.......a few days before the con...fight i will unlock the omnitrix and set up the telephatic control------------Do you think it will be that bad?----------Albedo created the ultimatrix and Psychobos the nemetrix and working alongside Vilgax........-------------It will be bad------------Azmuth keeps quiet, Gwen feels a chill runing down her spine and Ben feels the weight of the world on his shoulders, and they all know something big is about to happen.

Albedo is working on his version of the omnitrix and soon he is modifying it------------- _Wait and see how I'll defeat you Tennyson and Azmuth_ \----------Psychobos aproaches him and-----------Albedo I have this modification for the omnitrix------------I don't need it!-----------Arrogant galvan! Discard my genius at your own risk-------------You are at best second best among newborns-----------Enough! I have seen Psychobos modifications....it will help if you arm them correctly Albedo and we will finally defeat Tennyson-----------Albedo looks at Vilgax and nods. he takes the plans for the modifications and smiles---------I take it back! It will help greatly--------and the group smirk.

Ben and Gwen are watching the sunset----------Sorry Gwen our weekend together is ruined.....maybe after the fight......-----------It's okay Ben, we still have time-----------but deep down Gwen shivers in fear, but stays strong to support the love of her life and they look with uncertainty at their future.


	3. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen make a big decision

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to ackowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration

A week after the anouncement of the contest Ben and Gwen are at the park------------It amazes me that everything is so quiet-------------It's not...according to grandpa aliens are leaving earth.......they fear what's coming-----------Then why haven't the plumbers called you Ben?------------Grandpa has requested for me to be disturbed.....unless it is a big threat..........grandpa thinks that Azmuth may make some modifications to the omnitrix for the battle and I need to be ready when he calls...not occupied on crowd control-----------Makes sense.....has Azmuth called you?-------------No! He told me that he'll call me and update me a week before.......he seem preocupied so he'll look at the omnitrix with a fine comb--------------Gwen feel her heart sink but keeps her compusture-------------Everything will be fine Doofus-----------I know Dweeb----------but Ben feels some aprehension--------------You know Doofus, now that we are oficialy a couple I have been thinking-----------Yes?------------Let's....let's....do it!----------Do it?--------Gwen rolls her eyes--------Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about!------------Of course I do! You just surprised me Dweeb!.......You told me you made a promise to your parents about waiting till marriage...and that was a big bone of contention with Kevin-----------Yes it was! And I did!......But with you is diferent.......I know you love me and I know we will marry so doing it before should not be a problem------------No Gwen! You made a promise!-------------But Ben!----------So let's get married!-------------WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?------------That way you keep your promise-------------You have any idea the hoops we have to go through to get married? And it would be months for to be able to...---------So let's elope! Let's go to Vegas! We can get married inmediatly over there!-------------Gwen is stunned but then smiles-----------Yes! It's a clever idea!.......but what about a best man and a maid of honor?--------------We can always ask people in the street....or........we can call Michelle to be your maid of honor and Paul to be my best man--------------Yes it can work------------We are only a few hours from Vegas! Let's call them...just ask them to keep it a secret and........-----------I'll call Michelle! You call Paul!-----------and they do, details are layed out and soon 2 cars are on the road to Las Vegas.

Ben and Gwen get the honeymoon suite at a hotel, in another hotel Michelle and Paul get each a room for each other and meet on a predetermined church on the strip, Gwen is in a white dress and veil while Michelle is in a black and white dress, Ben is in a black tie suit and Paul also----------Thanks Paul for coming and be my best man-------Hey no problem short stuff, I'm just glad you finally decided to admit to your feelings....both of you-------------Crazy are you sure? this is so sudden....but romantic-----------I'm sure Michelle, once we became oficial it was just a matter of time-----------But it's still crazy, Crazy!-------------Our life is crazy Michelle...nothing new-----------Paul is it? Can't you talk some sense into them?---------Paul sees Gwen glaring mildly at him and-----------Are you crazy? Gwen here can mop the floor with the 2 of us without breaking a sweat!.......I prefer to be safe!-----------Michelle chuckles------------Well then that's that!.....Somebody had to be the voice of reason...it's done! So when is the ceremony?---------It'll start in 5 minutes......We'll enter together Gwen!-----------As we should Ben-----------Yes!-----------Michelle and Paul look at each other and nod.

The ceremony is simple and short, Ben and Gwen use their grandparents rings when they say their "I do's" and are congratulated by their friends and some of the other assistants and they leave with their marriage license, then they go to a fancy restaurant and the four of them have a fancy diner and take advantage of the dancing floor on the restaurant and dance for a few hours till finally-------------Well it's time I retire, I have to get up early to return to Belwood-----------Right! Then i also have to get up early so you can take me back-----------You're no fun!------------Look you know full well that you are going to have a private party in your room, and we can not be there, nor do we want to------Paul! Please!-----------Michelle rolls her eyes-----------Come on Crazy! It's your honeymoon! We all know what is going to happen!-----------Gwen chuckles----------I know...I just wish this could last forever!-----------Come on Gwen! They need to rest.....and we need to get to the hotel------------I know! I know!----------both couples say their goodbyes, congratulations and hugs and go their separate ways, Michelle and Paul go to their hotel----------So what time do you want to leave?------------5 AM----------That's early!------------I need to ariive in time for my first class...as you must do also if i'm, not mistaken!----------Yes I have to!.......How long have you known them?---------I met Gwen at karate class when I arrived to Belwood, and I met Ben 2-3 years later, when he joined the class, Gwen as the most advanced student was my sparring partner...till Ben arrived and he was very adept to martial arts but then he left, we continued our friendship due to the fact that Gwen continued taking karate and Ben.........he plays guitar and so do I so we trade songs and tips.....we all knew they had a special bond.......and when we learned about their activities....many things made sense....and you?------------I first met Gwen at school she was my guide when we arrived to the military base that was reopened and I liked her, not fake....at first I thought that Ben was her younger cousin and she was confusing him with her boyfriend, then I met him, at first I didn't like him, but the bond was there.........Crazy erh Gwen didn't want to admit her feelings for him, they finally did after the Phoenix tragedy....and sometime later I learned their secret......I hate it...but they're my friends!-------------Why do you hate it?------------Dad is military...and lies to "protect"us,,,,,,I hate it----------Well ever since they were outed...there are groups that want to expel extraterrestrials and Ben and Gwen off planet----------Maybe it is not a bad idea to not know things........I just hope I never fall from a soldier or plumber!------------Paul chuckles----------Well just remember......you do not chose who you fall in love with------------Michelle meditates---------I know--------and they keep quiet as they arrive at their hotel. Meanwhile Gwen and Ben arrive to their hotel and enter the honeymoon suite, they see a bottle of champagne on ice and a heart shaped bed-------Maybe we should have chosen another room Doofus----------Too late Dweeb! This is our room!.....For a few days anyway!-----------All of this costs a fortune Ben!.....From where?----------Our plumber salaries and some money from the licensing right from the likeness from my aliens from the toy companies---------------You do have money then.....why haven't you said anything?------------I just want to be one of the guys...and to see if you loved me for myself not my money-------------Gwen punches his arm---------Your money of course!------------they laugh and look at each other, they embrace and kiss on the lips, and with a low voice Ben----------I'm married to the most beutiful girl in the world!--------------I am married to the hero of heroes------------they continue to kiss, they finally take off their clothes and drink the champagne and love each other the entire night. Ben and Gwen get room service and stay in their room the entire weekend.

Monday morning they enter Belwood in Ben's car and head towards Gwen's home------------So we start with my parents again?------------Yes! I was suposed to ask your parents first about your hand in marriage-------------They won't be happy about our little weekend-----------Ben shrugs but knows it may get ugly, thye finally arrive and knock on the door---------Who is it?----------It's us mom!-----------Gwen? Ben? You're here early! Something wrong?------------Nothing mom but we need to talk to you...both of you!----------Natalie nods and gets a sinking feeling on her chest, she returns with her husband-----------What's so important Silly Bean?-----------Uncle, aunt we.....we....got married during the weekend in Las vegas------------WHAT? Gwen how could you? You are too young to get married! You haven't even decided on a carreer! It's irresponsible! I knew Ben would be a bad influence!---------Mom! Please!-----------Natalie wants to continue screaming but she hugs Gwen and starts crying----------I know! I know!........I just wanted a big wedding and a big reception and have the entire family present so we allcould be happy------------Ben and I decided this was better mom! We wanted something small and intimate-----------Natalie wipes away her tears and says---------I can understand that.......I just know that you will be very happy-----------and she hugs her with a hint of desesperation, Frank walks towards Ben and shakes his hand--------Congratulations Ben! You got the most beutiful girl in the world!....Make her happy!----------I will uncle Frank!-----------and they hug, Natalie finally stops huging Gwen and hugs Ben----------You are a very lucky young man Ben! treat her well!---------I will aunt!----------Have you told your parents?-----------Not yet uncle Frank! I don't know how dad will take the news!------------My younger brother is a little slow Ben, but he will come around-------everybody chuckles----------So where are you going to live?------------For the time being at plumbers tower on one of the suites....it is close to college.......later we'll look for a house or department near campus-------------Ben has money dad-----------Good! But if you need help don't hesitate to call---------We'll be fine mom----------We know Silly Bean, but as parents we have to say these things-------------they speak for some time and then they leave to Ben's house,as they leave Natalie's starts crying----------Lili calm down! They'll be fine! I know Ben is not the son of law you wanted------------It's not that Frank! It's the reason they got married!-----------I doubt Gwen is..-----------Of course not! You know what I'm talking about!.......they're afraid! And that scares me! Frightens me! All the battles and always only small fear, but now....-------------Frank holds and hugs his wife-------I know! i know!----------and they console each other.

Ben and Gwen arrive at his parent's home and go towards the door----------dad is stil here, good!----------Ben Knocks on the door and Sandra opens the door----------Ben! Gwen! How are you? Come in! Come in! Carl! It's Ben and Gwen!----------Oh? You are here pretty early! What's going on?-------------Mom! Dad! Gwen and I got married during the weekend at Las Vegas!-----------Carl and Sandra are stunned, Sandra starts sobing-----------Why? Why did you do it?------------Mom! Gwen and I love each other and we decided not to wait!-----------But right now...-----------Sandra! It's how they wish to live-----------Sandra holds back tears and hugs Gwen-----------Now I have a daughter!----------Carl walks towards Ben and with a hoarse voice-----------Son! You have been a man for a long time! But now it's oficial! Treat her well and be respectfull, and always be responsible and love her with all your heart!--------------I will dad!-----------I know you will-----------and he hugs his son, then he hugs Gwen and Sandra hugs Ben, they speak for a while, they explain their living arrangements and they depart, they see them leave and Sandra starts crying-----------Calm down Sandy Bear! We wanted this to be a few years from now but if they decided it to be now-------------It's for the reason they decided to get married Carl! You know don't you?-----------Yes!.........Everything will be all right! Sandy Bear! Everything will be all right!------------and they look at the street that they son and daughter in law took.

Later that day on plumbers headquarters Max Tennyson and Rook Blonko talk-------------Magistrate I am surprised you were so lenient with Ben and Gwen!----------Why should I be...harsh?-------------Is it not costumary to ask foir permission to get married and make a big celebration?-------------Usually Rook, but there is also cases when the couple decide to marry quickly or also called elope--------------So this is also permited?-----------In a way........it all depends on the circumnstances----------Your customs are confusing------------I know Rook..........I always thought that my grandkids would go the traditional way, but taking into consideration what will happen I can understand why they did it------------They did it for a special reason magistrate?------------Personal reasons Rook-----------and Max feels the burden of all his years.

Meanwhile on Vilgax's ship dr. Psychobos and Albedo work on their version of an omnitrix and they finally nod in agreement, Vilgax aproaches them---------So you have finished?---------------A few touch ups and it will be ready------------So what is it?---------A new Ultimatrix!------------Tennyson has already beaten you despite having an ultimatrix, what makes you think this time will work?------------Because Albedo and I have improved its functions lord Vilgax....and it is not what will defeat Tennyson!-------Oh? Then what?-----------The ultimatrix is the feint.....Psychobos and I have these added and will defeat Tennyson completly!------------Vilgax looks at the changes and smiles------Yes it should-----------and sinisters laughters are heard all over the ship.


	4. Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day arrives who will come out with the triumph?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

The next few days pass rapidily, a week before the contest Azmuth arrives and tinkers with the omnitrix telling Ben-----------I have taken the safeties off, there is no time limit now, you now have a telephatic link with the omnitrix's AI so you can change into any alien just by thinking about it and you now can access the entire data base-------Good...I may limit myself to my known aliens.....during the contest may not be the best time to learn a new alien----------The AI may recomend an alien to better counteract your oponent Ben.....it would help if you listened to it-------------You updated the AI?----------Yes!-----------Then I will listen to it.....but I will make the final decision---------So you think-----------Ben looks at Azmuth and smiles-------------I knew some of my problems with the omnitrix were because of you!---------and Azmuth smiles coyli.

2 days before the fight Ben and Gwen are talking on their living room--------------So the new settings on the omnitrix are not problematic Ben?----------Of course not! I understood and mastered quickly, I am awesome after all-------------Modest as always!-------------You know it!------------they both laugh and then Gwen get serious-----------This is diferent isn't Ben?-----------It's the same Gwen!-----------No Doofus! I sense it! Azmuth as pulled all the stops.....he is worried...and some am I......I'm scared Ben!--------------It'll be all right Dweeb!------------You're bluffing! I can tell!----------Ben get serious and says---------Yes I am worried!.........but it is not the first time everything's been on the line Dweeb.........we will prevail-------------This is the first time we have to deal with the archontes Doofus!------------I know....but we never have to abandon hope Gwen!-----------I know!....But it's hard!-------------They hug----------Gwen do you remember the night when the Phoenix tragedy struck?------------Yes! I thought I had lost you!------------Not that! What we were doing before....outside aunt's Vera home!--------------We were watching or trying to watch the meteors shower.....we got distracted!----------Gwen blushes and Ben grins----------Do you remember what we were talking?--------------Gwen looks at Ben and----------We were talking about our future----------Yes! Do you remember what we were planing?--------------Yes!-----------How about after this we do it?-------------Gwen looks at Ben-----------We can wait till you finish your semester or the entire year if you want to and take a sabbatical and we go traveling the universe and when we return.........I hang up the omnitrix and we live a normal life without heroics------------Gwen looks stunned------------If you want to------------YES!---------To?-----------EVERYTHING!-----------and Gwen kisses and hugs Ben----------Let's leave everything behind Ben! Let's be happy! It'll be better than Ben jerk hero of heroes!-----------We will Gwen! We will!------------and they hold each other very happy.

The big day arrives, Ben and Gwen go to the old building and watch as the place is surrounded by plumbers who let them pass, they enter and see a field on the center of the construction, on one side they see Azmuth and Miaxx who are setting up monitors, around them they see their parents, grandpa Max and Gwen's brother Ken, they aproach them and they are greeted and hugged and Ben sees when Rook arrives and talks to Max-----------Everything is ready Ben! Only family is allowed and some high ranking plumbers------------Okay grandpa!-----------and Ben finally looks at the other side of the field and watches Albedo as he is doing a final check-up on his device assisted by dr. Psychobos, Psyphon and a very dimineshed Vilgax, Ben shudders--------------So no problems outside?------------Rook sighs---------Will Harangue tried to make a scene, but he was told that no press was allowed...by request of Vilgax-------------Understandable...he doesn't want to be seen feeble-------------Don't underestimate him Ben! He is still devious!-----------I know-----------and Ben tries to keep calm, then the robed aliens apear on the center of the field-------------Champions prepare for battle!----------Albedo smirks and enters the field, Ben prepares to do the same when Azmuth tell him---------Keep your guard up Ben, we will be monitoring you, but they may have an underhanded plan--------Ben nods and goes into the field, both he and Albedo walk towards the center and face the beings and each other--------------You will face each other alone, this is a contest to see who is more adept at using each device, the battle will end when either champion is unable to fight or yields, no interference from your side will be tolerated, either side, if it should happen you will be disqualified...understood?-------in unyson-----YES!------------THEN LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!----------and the archontes levitate from the ground and take a place on the stands-------------Ben and Albedo look at each other and study themselves looking for an opening----------So still using that inferior omnitrix Tennyson?-----------It has always been able to kick your ass Albedo-------------Albedo glares at Ben----------You have been lucky! Your luck ends today!------------Albedo changes into humungosaur and then it evolves and begins firing at Ben who changes into cannonbolt and avoids geting hurt and rolls into Albedo and manages to knock him down but he changes into a tetramand and manages to hold cannonbolt who changes into fourarms, Albedo touches Ben's omnitrix emblem, doing it 3 times, Ben changes changes into spidermonkey and throws webbing into the legs and arms, but then Albedo changes into a pyronite and burns the webbing and does a flamethrower attack but Ben turns into a necrofriggian becoming intagible and uses his cold power to put out the pyronite who then changes into XLR8 and uses its speed to try to disperse the necrofriggian, Ben almost loses his footing and in that moment Albedo touches his emblem a number of times-------------It won't work Albedo, only I can deactivate the omnitrix------------So it would apear-----------and the battle continues, despite Albedo using some of his aliens ultimate forms Ben manages to hold his own, wich intrigues him since for the most part his punches and attacks land more on Albedo who seems unpreocupied about this, he continues to attack but he begins to notice he is geting tired, at that moment Miaxx and Azmuth begin to get intrigued atthe readings, Azmuth begins a deeper analyzes and gives indication to Miaxx to make a better analysis, Albedo looks at Ben and smirks------------What's the matter Tennyson? Geting tired?------------Maybe, so should you--------No, I am fresh, you are succumbing to my attack--------------Your attack?-----------Yes Tennyson! I have infected you inferior omnitrix with a virus that will kill you the more you use the omnitrix-------------What? Then I'll stop using it!------------If you do it will kill you inmediatly!--------------Ben looks at Albedo------------So I'll have to beat you quickly then!--------------Go ahead!-------------Ben is preparing to make his move but something tells him to wait-------------What did you do?---------------I infected you with 2 viruses, the first one is killing you....the other is accumilating the energy and blunt force you give me to be stored and finally discharge on those close to you-----------NO!-------YES! Any attack on me with either energy or blunt force will return to them, and you can not stop fighting...you will die and so will your loved ones...nothing you can do will stop me from winning! You can not break the link now!-------------and Albedo continues to attack and Ben takes a defensive style, Azmuth finally begins to isolate the viruses but is able to determine the result of them, he and Miaxx beging to create antivirus to nullify them but he knows that they will only delay and slow them not purge them, Ben gets in a defensive plan but he does make attacks knowing that he needs to attack to avoid his family geting hurt, on the stands Gwen gets a sinking feeling on her chest, she knows something is wrong---------- _Ben! What's wrong? Why don't you attack? What do they have on you?_ \-------------Ben's parents also notice something wrong and Sandra gets very worried as does Carl. Max is almost certain that Albedo has made an underhanded move that has tied Ben's hands, and feels powerless since his intervention would go against Ben, who continues to attack but knows his current way will not help him-------------- _I can't defend myself apropiatly, nor attack as I wish because it may hurt Gwen and the others, but energy and punches are useless, I have no way to attack, the only option...is...is...........Of course!_ \---------------Ben changes into swampfire and begins to attack missing Albedo by a mile, Albedo smirks, he changes into echo-echo and multiplies and does sonic attacks, the only thing Ben creates is rubble----------Lousy aim Tennyson!------------Yes! Lousy aim!-----------he changes into gravittak and uses his powers to knock Albedo down and in that moment he changes into upchuck and begins to eat the rubble till he is finally full------------Upchuck? Pathetic! What will you do?---------Ben doesn't answer and Albedo changes into diamondhead----------I will impale him!----------Ben throws acid at Albedo's arms and legs, who when loses his arms and legs he regenerates them------------I can continue to regenerate Tennyson!...althouhg I must admit this attack I overlooked-----------Ben continues attacking apparently aimlessly----------You can not defeat me Tennyson! What?-----------Albedo hears sparks coming from his chest and he sees his emblem and notices many drops of acid on it and it's being destroyed---------NO! You broke my ultimatrix! Its repair mode can not cope!------------Albedo tries to cover his ultimatrix but soon parts of his body turn into other aliens till finally he turns human-----No! I need time! I need help!----------Albedo yells but no one helps him since that would mean losing, Ben consumes more debris and fires acid at Albedo's right arm---------AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!! YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT TENNYSON!!!-------------as his right arm burns and is consumed Ben throws acid at his legs keeping him in place Albedo leaves his left arm free and Ben throws acid at the ultimatrix destroying it, part of the acid falls on his face and the scream is a shriek and deafining, the archontes speak-----------It apears that one champion is unable to continue, the fight stops---------------as soon as this words are said Ben transforms into his human self and walks some paces and collapses, Gwen runs towards him----------BEN! NO!------------she holds him on her arms-----------Ben! Ben! Talk to me!-----------Azmuth arrives and takes the omnitrix off and turns to Miaxx who begins to scan him, her expression tells everything-------------NO! We're too late!------------Ben! Speak to me!----------Are you all right Gwen?-----------I am! Why didn't you give up?--------------If I did the efects of my attacks would have been felt by you and the rest and you would have died------------Ben! I could have summoned a spell!---------I could not tell you.........and you needed to protect everybody--------------What about you?------------A virus tied to the omnitrix....the more I used it...the quicker it would kill me----------You could have stayed pat-----------The virus would kill me inmediatly.....they set up a good trap...Dweeb-----------Gwen cries. meanwhile Psychobos, Psyphon and Vilgax stand over Albedo------------It may not seem it now Albedo but you killed Tennyson.....you won------------Albedo is almost delirious but almost smiks as his body is taken to Vilgax ship, Ben's parents get near their son and know he is close to dying, Sandra sobs and begins to cry as does Carl-----------Mom! Dad! Sorry I failed you!-----------You never failed us son!....I just wish we could have seen you enjoy your married life more----and Carl's voice breaks and he cries----------It's okay dad, the important thing is that you're safe----------Carl and Sandra embrace and cry, Max aproaches his grandson-----------Grandpa? Is everybody all right?-----------Yes kiddo! You saved us all!!------------Max holds back his tears and Ben nods-------------Sorry Gwen I couldn;'t take you on the universe trip-------------I don't care about that! Ben don't go!------------It's not up to me Dweeb!--------------You should have trusted me to protect everybody------------I had to protect you........I love you more than life itself-----------Gwen kisses Ben on the lips and cries--------------That's...all.....I...wanted....Gwen........I....will....always.........love........yo****----------and Ben Tennyson dies, Gwen begins to cry more forcefully, as do Sandra and Carl, Frank and Natalie are also crying, as do Ken and Max.

Outside Will Harangue is reporting----------------So the so called "hero", failed in defeating his oponent and got killed in the process, we can only hope that the aliens will have some mercy on earth due to Ben 10's incompetence----------he doesn't notice the angry glares he is geting from the bystanders till one goes up to him--------Hey man! Ben Tennyson got killed defending this planet and us and you are dissing him?------------He failed and he was no hero!-----------You're full of it man!-----------Go back to your place and let a profesional report the news Ben lover!------------You asked for it man!--------Before Harangue can react he is hit on the nose by a punch, on a reflex he gets his fists up but is no match for his oponent specially since more people beging hiting him, after a few minutes security arrives and break up the fight and a very beat up Harangue is taken to the hospital.

Inside the building Vilgax and dr. Psychobos talk to the archontes-------------You can not declare Tennyson the winner he hurt his oponent and died, the winner is Albedo!---------------Gwen listens to this and reacts-----------You cheated and killed him! And he still managed to beat him! I will make you pay for what you have done!-------Gwen turns towards Psychobos her eyes glowing purple and ready to destroy but before that the archontes speak-------------No more fighting! And no more killing!-----------Gwen feels her mana disapear----------What? What did you do?------------We nullified your powers, it will not be as extreme as with Vilgax and certaintly not as long........we were listening to dr. Psychobos.....his champion was banquished sooner but still lives...Tennyson was not banquished but died due to the battle so the winer should be...------------Wait!---------What is it Azmuth?------------You must take into consideration that the other side used viruses to nullify attacks from Ben Tennyson, he did not attack full power to protect his loved ones......they tied his hands...otherwise Ben Tennyson would have won--------------the archontes listen and then turn to each other, Azmuth assumes that they are deliberating, after a few minutes-------------Since we did not mention on the rules about infecting with viruses so they will not be penalized, and while it's true that Albedo survived and Ben did not, Albedo was unable to continue fighting sooner than Ben.........so our decision....it's a draw! There must be rematch!--------------Our champion was injured severily by Tennyson oh great ones! He can not fight right now!--------------He will be given time to recuperate!----------Also his device was destroyed!------------And time to build a new one!---------Sentient beings our plight is more severe! While it will take years to get rid of the viruses on the omnitrix, we have no wielder!-------------Get a new one!------------It's not that easy! Only Ben Tennyson could use the omnitrix to its ultimate use.....there is no one else who can do it!--------------You need to find one Azmuth!--------------For the next contest we'll need more specific rules-------------Yes! Taking into consideration what happened here we will come up with rules for the next fight....we will continue to comunicate with you to let you know what we want on the next contest and when it will be done-----------and the archontes leave, taking with them Albedo and his party and leaving a broken sad family and a young woman crying, huging the love of her life.


	5. Cold War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Galvan Prime, in the workshop of the first creator, Azmuth is inspecting the omnitrix, Miaxx aproaches him------------Azmuth, I have finished analyzing the data from the omnitrix.........it is not good-------------What is wrong? It can not access the species?--------------No!....Rather this..-----------Azmuth studies the data and frows----------Have you double checked the data?--------------I have done it 5 times! With diferent equipment.......there is no doubt about it!--------Then there is only one way it can work..........I'll soon be talking to the archontes........see if we can get more time to make the changes that are needed------------Will they agree to it?------------I don't know-------------and Azmuth begins to prepare plans for every eventuallity.

Earth, the Tennyson home, it has been 6 months since the contest that cost the family so much, Max Tennyson is visiting his sons with their wives, Ken is visiting his parents and relatives, and in a sofa Gwen Tennyson is seated, she keeps to herself, not talking and with her back towards her family who are worried about her and don't know how to aproach her, so they talk among themselves to see if they can get her interested-----------So how do you like the design for the memorial for Ben?-------------I would prefer to have my son alive Max------------I know Sandra, but they will call you when they make the dedication------------We'll worry about that then dad-------------Max nods and turns towards his grandson-------------So Ken, how's school?------------Fine grandpa....I should graduate next year---------Good! I look forward to be at your ceremony------------Yes! It is time we met this Kate, Ken!-----------Mom!------------You have been going out with this girl for a long time Ken.......she may be the one!------------I don't know dad!.......Just don't pressure us!-----------We'll try son!....But I can't promise about your mother!------------Thanks for making me the bad guy Frank!--------------there's some laughter on the room wich quickly dies, they continue to talk and before they can try to talk to Gwen and get her out of her shell, when suddenly a teleportation beam apears in front of them and Azmuth on a floating disc is before them-----------Azmuth! Why are you here?--------I have come to talk to you Max Tennyson! The archontes have heard our arguments about the current situation of our devices and have decided to have the next contest 16 to 17 years from the first one!------------Why so long?------------Albedo is being reconstructed and has to rebuild his ultimatrix,,,,as for the omnitrix....it will take years to purge the viruses from it...and to create new firewalls and defenses------------Well good luck Azmuth! You should find someone on that time to be the next champion!------Actually Max, that's the reason I came to you......Xylene sent the omnitrix here coded with your DNA so you would protect it, Ben found it and since he had your DNA the omnitrix attached to him.....and he excelled as the wielder, nobody could have done it better........I need yolu to be the next wielder!-----------WHAT? Azmuth I was an old man when Ben got the omnitrix, I am older now, I'll be too old when the next contest is schudeled to occur....surely you can find another wielder..------------No I can not!.....When the viruses infected the omnitrix in order to attack Ben.......it binded Ben's DNA with the omnitrix....only Ben or someone with similar DNA can use it now!---------Why not create a new omnitrix?--------------I have to delete every species of the omnitrix from primus, since they are now linked to Tennyson DNA....it would take more than 20 years to create a new omnitrix...that will acept a new wielder......you are the greatest plumber Max...that is why I came to you!-----------The spirit may be willing Azmuth, but I doubt the body will be able to do so...are you sure you can not have a new omnitrix in time?-----------It took years to scan all the species Max.......even if it were quicker now to scan the species, it will take time....we need someone from the Tennyson family to wield it, from your branch of the family-----------I'll do it!---------Carl! No!-----------Dad! If I can make them pay for my son!-----------That is precisely why you can't do it Carl!.......you will charge like a bull and be eliminated in minutes, if not seconds-----------I want to make them pay dad------------I know, but you geting killed will not solve anything----------Carl sobs quietly and Sandra conforts him------------Does it have to be one of my sons or grandchildren Azmuth?-------------Sons and grandson Max!.........the omnitrix is binded to the Y chromosome...otherwise I would give the omnitrix to Eunice and have her train--------------Eunice? Who is Eunice? A sister we don't know about?-----------No Frank! She is....------------A genetic copy of Gwen, she is an artificial life form, with Tennyson DNA, but she can not wield the omnitrix...only males, Max, your sons and your grandson--------------Ken?-----------NO! Not my son!------------I have to agree with my daughter in law Azmuth! Ken is brave and can fight.......but I am unsure if he could wield the omnitrix as you need it to be wielded--------------Then everything is lost!--------------Repair it Azmuth and bring it here!-------------everybody is shocked at hearing Gwen's voice--------------But pumpkin, you know others will come here looking for the omnitrix and will try and take it away!------------Let them come! They will be faced! Have the omnitrix ready and working better Azmuth, it'll be needed!-------------Gwen nobody can use the omnitrix!--------------Gwen gets up from the sofa with some dificulty and when she does she turns towards her family and Azmuth with her hands on a six month pregnant belly----------Stop worrying everybody! Ben will be here to face them!------------and everybody stays silent.

End of part 1


End file.
